riftalefandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Emeralds
}} Frequently underestimated due to his appearance, Kevin is a human on a self-set mission to end the conflict between the capital and the resistance once and for all, due to his mechanical legs he has overall high stamina, as well as high endurance thanks to some major augments, also having unusual magic capabilities for a human, although he doesn't know it yet, hes a glass cannon though, he tries to avoid fighting but will use force if push comes to shove. In-Battle Doesn't look like they'll put up much of a fight. Appearance They look tall and skinny, with mechanical legs easily noticeable, for a runner they have an odd choice of clothes, bright grey hoodie, black/green shorts, lots of bandages wrapped around their hands, as well as a red cap, they seem to have no hair, they also appear to have green eyes. Personality Out in the wasteland they are rather cautious of everyone but their allies, quick to make decisions, in a safe area though they are rather laid back and chill, generally friendly to everyone of either sides except the most suspicious looking people, if given the proper tools and time, he'll gladly work on almost anything mechanical. Abilities Innate Abilities None Currently Known. Acquired Abilities * Power 1: Able to quickly jolt their legs up and down at a inhumanly fast speed three times in a row, serving as a quadruple jump essentially when used right, thanks to his mechanical legs. * Power 2: Skills * Skill #1: Generally skilled in electronic and mechanical devices of nearly all types. * Skill #2: In combat they are rather fast and can endure great amounts of damage without losing focus, although their HP is still rather low, so they have to avoid taking even very small damage. * Skill #3: Decent Drums player, that's about it. History The Beginning Born in the inner city of airlingport, life was fairly comfortable for Kevin, going normally until a life changing war in 2011, something of which Kevin seems to keep a secret about to all but his most trusted friends, life eventually returned to semi-normal conditions for a while, until... Darkening Skies Sometime in 201X, the sky lit up white as a blast from above occured, leaving airlingport with major damage, and the outlands, a wasteland of rubble and dirt and rock, this would leave riots of scales previously unseen to take place, when it all died down airlingport was no longer a utopia, but now, a crumbling dystopian city, many events would follow suit, some time after propaganda was showing about this "evil resistance made of monsters", Kevin would become rather skeptical, eventually deciding to find out the truth, leaving at the worst possible time, without any of his friends he forged in the events of 2011. Present Day Finding himself in the wasteland surrounding MT Ebott, he would find himself heading to the resistance base to find out the truth about what's going on, and how to end the conflict. Category:Major CharactersCategory:People